Exemplary embodiments pertain to the art of aviation cooling systems and, more particularly to a water injector for an aviation cooling system.
Many commercial/military aircraft include cooling systems that are designed to remove heat from various systems such as electronic components. Generally, the cooling systems include multiple components including a heat exchanger, a condenser, a water extractor, and a system for moving a coolant through the components. In some cases, water is channeled from the water extractor to the heat exchanger. The water is directed through an injector onto a surface of the heat exchanger to enhance cooling.